힘
힘'(Strength)은 SPECIAL 시스템의 주요 스탯 중 하나이다. 폴아웃 , 폴아웃 2 , 폴아웃 택틱스 '관여분야: 생명력, 근접 공격력, 운반능력 힘은 게임 내 캐릭터가 총 들수 있는 무게를 결정하며 또한 특정 무기 사용시에도 필요한 능력치이다. 각 힘당 캐릭터는 25lb 를 들 수 있는 힘을 부여받는다. ( 작은 골격 특전이 있다면 15 로 변경된다) 만약 무기를 들때 힘 요구치보다 적은 힘을 지니고 있다면 플레이어는 부족한 힘 하나당 명중률이 20% 감소된다. 힘을 올릴수 있는 방법 * T-51b 파워 아머는 힘을 3 증가시킨다. * 개선된 파워 아머는 힘을 4 증가시킨다. * 강철 형제단은 시술자의 힘을 1 증가시키는 수술을 할 수 있다. 폴아웃 1에서는 그냥 수술을 받을 수 있으나 폴아웃 2 에서는 모듈 칩이 필요하다 * 버프 아웃은 일시적으로 힘을 2 증가시켜준다. * 몇몇 퍽은 힘을 증가시켜준다 아드레날린 폭주는 선택받은자의 생명력이 50% 이하일때 힘을 1 올려주며 얻기 퍽으로 힘을 1 증가시킬수도 있다. 특정한 퍽들은 수정치를 적용할 상황에 힘을 올려주기도 한다 가령 이럇차! 퍽은 무기를 던질 경우에 한하여 힘 2 증가 된 것으로 간주하며 무기 다루기 퍽은 무기가 힘을 요구할 경우에 한하여 힘이 3 추가 된 것으로 간주한다. * 난폭꾼 특전은 힘을 2 증가시켜주나 그만큼 행동 점수를 똑같이 감소시킨다. 폴아웃 3 관여분야: 근접 무기 기술, 운반능력, 근접 공격력 증가 .힘은 약간의 근접 공격력과 무게 운반수치를 증가시켜준다. 근접 공격력은 힘 2당 1씩 증가된다 (힘이 10이라면 공격력 5 증가) 무게 운반 수치의 경우 각 힘당 10lb 씩 늘어난다. (힘이 10이면 100 lbs 의 무개를 견딜 수 있다.) 다만 힘을 올려도 격투술 공격력엔 아무 연관이 없다 비록 철권 퍽이 힘을 4 요구하나 견투술은 힘에 영향을 받지 않는다. 전작 폴아웃 게임과는 다르게 폴아웃 3는 무기별로 요구하는 힘 수치가 없어서 비록 힘이 1일지라도 미니건 같은 중화기를 드는데 아무런 패널티가 없다. 높은 힘 수치는 가끔마다 대화시 협박을 할때 사용되기도 한다. 한가지 주목할점은 힘으로 추가되는 무기 공격력은 무기의 기본 공격력이 근접 무기 기술에 의해 조정된 뒤에 적용된다는 점이다. 그래서 공격력 보너스는 게임중에 상당한 이점으로 작용한다. 더 나아가 아무리 근접 무기 기술이 최대치 인 캐릭터라도 높은 힘이 있다면 10% 정도 공격력이 강화될 수 있다. (아래 글을 참조하라). 이 보너스는 다른 공격력 상승 퍽과 기본적으로 동급이거나 혹은 더 좋은 효율을 낸다. 이러한 이점은 공격력을 곱하기하는 퍽에 역시 동일하게 작동하기 때문에 햇갈릴 수 있다. 주의: '격투술에 영향을 주지 않음 힘 관련 퍽 힘을 올릴 수 있는 방법 ; 영구적으로 * 보블헤드 - 힘 (+1) * Ant Might 퀘스트 로 얻는 퍽 (+1) * 강도높은 훈련 퍽 (+1) * 약점없음 퍽 (능력치가 5 미만이면 5 로 올림) * 거의 완벽 퍽 (능력치가 9 미만이면 9로 올림) ; 일시적으로 * 주류 (효과는 중첩되지 않는다.) ** 맥주, 스카치, 보드카, 위스키 , 포도주 (+1) ** 문샤인 (+2) * 방호구 와 의복 ** 엔클레이브 파워 아머 린든의 아웃캐스트 파워 아머 (+1) ** 아슈르의 파워 아머, 부족 파워 아머, 노동자 복장 (+1) ** 엔클레이브 지옥불 갑옷 (+1) ** 형제단 파워 아머, 라이온의 긍지 파워 아머, 아웃캐스트 파워 아머, 파워 아머 (+2) * 약물 ** 버프아웃 (+2) ** 개미 즙 (+2) * 퍽 ** 범생이 분노! (생명력 20% 이하라면 힘 10으로 증가) ** 태양열 전지 (+2 6 AM ~ 6 PM) * 미시시피 퀀텀 파이 (+1) 폴아웃 뉴 베가스 '관여분야: 근접 무기술 , 근접 공격력, 운반능력, 무기를 들 수 있는힘 무기가 요구하는 힘 요구치를 맞추지 못 할 경우 배달부가 사용하는 무기의 명줄율이 감소하며 (원거리 병기) 휘두르는 속도 역시 감소한다(근접무기/격투술 무기들). 이런 힘 요구치는 무기 숙달 퍽으로 조금 낮출 수 있다. 힘 기반 퍽 힘을 올릴 수 있는 방법 ; 영구적으로 * 뉴 베가스 병원에서 힘 임플란트를 심는다 (+1) * 강도높은 훈련 (+1) * The Apocalypse 아님 The End 퀘스트를 완수하면 주요 능력치 1을 올릴 수 있다. * 올드 월드 블루스를 퀘스트를 완수해 두가지 퍽중 하나를 골라 쓸 수 있다. (임의로 변경 가능) ** 척추없음 퍽 (+1) ** 강화된 척추 퍽 (+2) ; 일시적으로 * 주류 (효과는 중첩되지 않음) ** 맥주, 스카치, 보드카, 위스키 , 포도주, 딕슨의 위스키, 제이크 주스, 럼 & 누크 (+1~+3 생존술 수치에 따라 다름) ** 방사능 맥주, 방사능 스카치, 방사능 위스키 (+1 - +3 생존술 수치에 따라 다름) ** 문샤인(+2) ** 시에라 마드레 마티니 (+2) ** 황무지 데킬라 (+2 - +6 생존술 수치에 따라 다름) ** 전투 증류주 (+2 20초 동안 유지 그 이후엔, +1) ** 대량 황무지 데킬라 (+3 - +9 생존술 수치에 따라 다름) * 방어구 와 의복 ** 형제단 T-51b 파워아머, 잔존병 파워 아머, T-51b 파워 아머 (+1) ** 전두엽절제자 환자복 (+1) ** 배달부 코트, 낙인찍힌 자 부족 갑옷, 그을린 시에라 파워 아머(+1) ** 형제단 T-45d 파워아머, T-45d 파워아머 (+2) * 물약야ㅇs ** 버프아웃 (+2) ** 개미 즙 (+4) * 음식 ** 빅 호너 스테이크, 브라민 스테이크, 쿡쿡 핀드 스튜, 몰렛 스튜 (+1 - +3 생존술 수치에 따라 다름) * 퍽 ** 영웅들의 고기(+1 시체 섭취시 60초 동안 ) ** 범생이 분노! (생명력이 20% 이하라면 10으로 증가) ** 태양열 전지 (+2 6 AM ~ 6 PM 동안 야외에 있으면) * 특전 ** 폐쇠공포증 (+1 실내에서, -1 야외에서) ** 부지런함 (+2 6am ~ 12pm, -1 6pm ~ 6am) 레벨별 이름과 능력치 폴아웃 3와 유사하게 공격력 증가치가 높아 보이진 않으나, 이 공격력 증가치는 무기의 기본 공격력이 근접 무기 기술에 의해 조정 된 뒤에 적용된다. 추가적으로 방어력 시스템이 공격력 저항에서 공격력 감쇄치로 변경된 이후로 힘으로 인한 공격력 증가는 속도가 빠르지만 공격력 자체는 낮은 무기를 갑옷이 없는 적을 상대로 효과적이게 만들어준다. (카타나 같은 무기들) 주목할점 * 만약 배달부의 힘이 극단적으로 낮거나 높다면 그에 맞춰 발언을 한다 만약 힘이 높다면" 놀랍군 누가 당신을 건드릴 갱각을 하다니, 젠장 자네라면 막대기로 데스클로도 사냥하겠는데 말이야" 이라 말하며 힘이 낮을 경우엔 "오래 침상에 누워있었긴했지만 그래도 근육이 완전 상했군 움직이는게 신기한 일이야" 라고 말한다. * If overencumbered, it is possible to drop an item, or a"stacked" item, that reduces weight below the overencumbered status and return movement to normal. Pick up the item (or stacked item e.g. 20 cans= 1 item stacked) and carrying it in front of the view and once at the destined point pick it up to add it to the inventory as one should be holding it. Stow it or whatever at that point and continue normally. Note: Fast traveling will drop the item and it cannot be carried through doorways. Items will need to be stowed if the intention is to fast travel and come back. de:Stärke en:Strength es:Fuerza fr:Force hu:Strength nl:Kracht no:Strength pl:Siła pt:Força ru:Сила sv:Styrka uk:Сила zh:Strength 분류:폴아웃 주요 스탯 분류:폴아웃 2 주요 스탯 분류:폴아웃 3 주요 스탯 분류:폴아웃: 뉴 베가스 주요 스탯 분류:폴아웃 택틱스 주요 스탯 분류:폴아웃 4 주요 스탯 분류:SPECIAL